


Chance

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Jumin couldn’t have MC, as he looses all hope of ever finding true love, someone intrudes his life and maybe just maybe this could be his turn in love?





	1. Here you are

It was all over, as she entered the church walking down the aisle … but it was not him she was walking towards too. But still, even if it hurt him so badly, like nothing in his life did. The neglect from his father and all of father’s lovers that wanted him in the end, how everyone used him for their own good, it never hurt him, like losing her.

 

It would take him a very long while, until he would finally be able to recover after that.

 

He was used to getting what he wanted, but alas just like Rika, he lost her to another.

 

But as he saw how happily she was walking towards Saeyoung, he couldn’t help but smile. Because seeing her happy, was something he wished for, even if it wasn’t him, who would stand beside her.

 

Truly in that church with all the decor, she shone through like a lonesome star in the night sky. Her white dress hugged all of her beautiful curves and her veil might have hid her face, but her flushed cheeks and rosy lips could be clearly seen. As she walked by Jumin she looked him directly in the eyes and smiled, so he did all he could at that moment, he smiled back.

 

The ceremony went by in a flash. All that he could think of was how lonely he would be now, how probably he never would be able to find someone like her ever again. God had already tested him with Rika and now her… he was doomed to be alone. If that was true, he decided to make the best out of it – more cat projects, travelling and charity work. He would drown himself in work if he had too.

 

At the wedding party, he was sat next to Jaehee who seemed to be in her rare relaxed state, but thankful he wasn’t relaxed enough to start to chatter him up. So he was deep in thought as the woman, the one that got away came to him, covered in a thin layer of sweat, her cheeks deep red and on her face a big smile. Whilst she was catching her breath she stretched out her hand and asked Jumin; »Please, dance with me, everyone else had their turn, but only you, you are the one that is left.«

 

Jumin would never reject a ladies request, so he took hold of her hand, steadied her against him and gently guided her towards the dance floor.  
All of a sudden the loud music was much quieter than before and … You will be in my heart started playing, he only smiled at that. What a cruel woman fate was….he pulled his lost one closer to himself and so they swayed on the dance floor. It was painful, holding her so close, feeling her heartbeat, her breath and warmth when shortly he would have to let her go.

 

With a final twirl he mentally said goodbye to her, to their future, to the children they could have, to the love he could give her. His usually stone hard face, broke for a split second and a final tear rolled down his cheek.

 

»Jumin!« his once beloved spoke up in panic »Are you alright? Is everything ok, did I step on your foot?«

 

He chuckled at that, bent down, took hold of her hand and kissed it.

 

»Let us say, that this is just a small tear that left me, because of your blinding beauty.«

 

With that this night ended and he left the party. It was only so much, he could handle. Driver Kim was already waiting for him in front of the venue place, while he drove back to his penthouse he took that time to check up on his e-mails, missed calls and texts. Only normal, everyday things, lunch meetings, complaints and some messages from his father.

 

But then he noticed something unusual – a job application on his private address?  
This person had to be very brave or stupid to write HIM for a job application. Either they didn’t know that they had to go through a thorough procedure with Assistant Kang or they were trying to make a good impression on him.  
An application to be his personal assistant?

 

He skimmed through it quickly, but she seemed almost too perfect, her achievements were fantastic, has done a lot of charity work, aced all of her education, her former work…bakery? Intriguing, there was no photo of her, but without him even thinking he replied.

 

She should meet him in his penthouse tomorrow, since it was a Sunday, if she would come even if it was a Sunday, he would think of recruiting her.

Just as he send, he received a call. It was from her…peculiar, he answered and in his baritone voice he introduced himself. Then a soft, sweet voice spoke out;

 

»Ah, Mr. Han how lovely to hear your voice, I apologize for calling you so late, but since you replied to my email a moment ago – I thought you might not mind. As for the meeting tomorrow, it is no problem at all, so that is all I wanted to say. AH another thing! Are you maybe allergic to anything? I would like to bring something especially for you and I am just checking if anything could potentially kill you.« At the last part she giggled to reassure him maybe, that she wasn’t really trying to kill him.

 

Silence…………..

 

As moments passed and in these moments he was trying very hard to analyses this woman, why exactly she couldn’t just send him a reply and why was she worrying about him. Plus why did she want to make something for him, she didn’t even know him, what a strange woman. Then she once more called out »Jumin? Jumin Han?« as she spoke out his name, he felt his whole body heat up, a shiver ran down his spine and the way his name rolled down her tongue, made him want to see her in an instant.

 

»Forgive me, I was only surprised by your call, since most people reply simply via e-mail and don’t tend to call. But to answer your question I am not allergic to anything. Hope that helps. See you tomorrow, Miss?«

 

He didn’t even read her full name, he felt so foolish at that point and he realized that he must have hurt her feelings, since she didn’t speak out.  
But the silence was broken by a small cute snort that she made.  
»I apologize, you haven’t even noticed that I forgot to write my name on my application, my name is Kim Min-hee.«

 

Min-hee the name did suit her and the way she was communicating with him, with such ease and so naturally like with a friend, made him … surprisingly enough very happy.

 

»Well then Miss Kim see you tomorrow. When you arrive at the penthouse, please call me and then someone shall come down to pick you up and guide you to me. Good night.«

 

They both said their goodbyes and neither of them were sure if they would be able to sleep, since both of them were excited to meet each other.

 

Maybe this time, he had a chance at love?


	2. Hello

Though Min-hee might have sounded confident and relaxed on the other side of the phone, the truth was, that she was terrified, she actually hated having conversations via phone, it made her nervous and anxious. She got so anxious, that she would divide her long honey coloured hair into two sections and gently pulled at them with her hands in a way to calm herself. And at this moment, after the conversation with Jumin, she was sitting on her small cream coloured sofa, wearing only a big oversized yellow t-shirt, with her knees pulled to her chest and she continued to pull on her hair.  
But why would she call her potential boss, right after he replied to her job application? Truthfully it was a test that she thought of herself. She paced up and down her small apartment, trying to remember her mother’s words, since those words made her apply for the job.

“You are to find a fantastic job, by the end of this week or you will marry – someone I deem fit. Do you understand Min-hee? If you wish for us to support you any longer you will do as we say, or you can find yourself a new apartment on your own.”

Her mother’s words might have been harsh and demanding, but it was her mother and since her parents were supporting her with her bakery - though her business failed in two years, which was no wonder since there were so many successful bakeries’ around her own small one. So now came the ultimatum and quite honestly she was scared. She was always a great student and daughter, she did what was expected of her, she played the violin, she studied hard and never partied. The only thing she did not do – was marry. There was no need to, because she felt content with the way she was living.  
So, back to the story. How come, the shy little Min-hee applied to work under the Jumin Han? Well Min-hee thought it was wise to have a glass or two,…or three of wine and apply for any job she could. So Jumin Han replying to her was more or less a miracle and it was also no surprise that she forgot to write her name on her application.

Though in her drunken state – still pacing up and down her apartment she just couldn’t understand how and through what miracle he didn’t notice that she was drunk? She sounded so eloquent and confident it was as though she was a different person. But oh well, she needed to prepare herself for tomorrow – thankfully she baked a lot in her drunken state and she deemed the cherry pie to be perfect for Jumin Han. She then drank three glasses of water, took an aspirin and decided that it was time for her to go to bed. If she wanted to impress Jumin, she needed all the beauty sleep she could get.

How was the situation on the other side? Well weirdly enough Jumin could hardly wait for the morning to come, so that he could have some change in his life. He didn’t know why, but he felt like Min-hee would become someone very special to him. Jumin already had a hard time making and keeping friends, so love was always something he just didn’t think of. Until he me Rika and after her…he met MC, both women he could never have. But at this time, he didn’t even think of love. He just craved some change in his life and he was prepared to change himself if it meant opening doors to new possibilities. He decided then that it was for the best that he went to bed. He mourned his loss of love for far too long, he knew it was time, it was time to move on and to live on.   
What would the new day bring to these two lost souls?  
………………………………………………………

At exactly 6 AM the alarm rang at both sides. One woke up with ease, the other groggily sat up and tried to walk herself to the bathroom and with some reluctance and work she made it to her desired destination. As Kim-hee saw herself in the mirror, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the alcohol didn’t leave any uninvited visitors on her face, so she quickly jumped into the shower, used her favourite chocolate shower gel and sang to herself. She sang as loud as she could, it was in a way therapeutic to do it, she could release all the stress and start the day as fresh as she could. After the shower she decided that it was for the best if she wore something comfortable – since it was a Sunday, she decided to wear a sunny yellow dress and let her hair fall free, she wore minimal make up and packed the cherry pie into the cutest container she had and put it into a small basket. As she looked at the clock she saw, that it was already 9 AM, with a brisk walk to the door, she said goodbye to her black cat Artemis and walked towards Jumins Condo. While she was walking she felt her telephone buzzing and as though he knew that she thought of him, he was calling her. So she answered and in his baritone voice he spoke. “Miss Kim, if you would like my driver with the same last name as yours could pick you up and drive you safely to this destination.” Just as she wanted to protest and explain, that she was quite able to walk by herself and that she actually preferred to walk than drive, a black limousine was next to her and the driver was urging her, in a gentle manner to step inside. To not seem rude to the driver, or towards Jumin’s kindness she obliged and sat inside. She tried to have some small talk with Driver Kim, but he seemed to brush her off rather swiftly and in a few moments they were in front a tall building. Driver Kim opened up the door and helped her step outside of the limousine. At first she was shocked to see how luxurious everything looked, but she calmed herself, for she knew that the interior must be; if not as luxurious, even more so. She was then welcomed by security guards who lead her through the big building, there was silence among them. In that moment she was almost thankful for the silence. She needed the quietness she could think and plan and be her genius self. She didn’t have a job, because she was dumb or not good enough. Usually they would complain about her bubbliness, her cheery voice – which COULD after a while become annoying. She knew that. So she promised herself, to try and be calm and collected in front of Jumin. Gripping her basket filled with sweets she felt energy flow to her.  
“Yes, now is my chance, to prove to my parents and everyone who ever doubted me, just how worthy I can truly be!” She thought to herself and with that she felt a fire rising inside of her, a fire so intense, that for a moment – the security guards would swear by it, saw the flames burning behind her. For a woman as sweet looking as her – it was quite a sight to see.  
Finaly they arrived to their destination and even if Min-hee tried very hard to stay collected and be calm – she couldn’t for the first thing she saw was Jumins beautiful cat – Elizabeth and you may not know, but Min-hee LOVES cats, if she could she would adopt them all and save them. She loves cats so much it could be called an obsession, she has thought of having more than just her cat Artemis, but he is very territorial and almost in love with Min-hee. So she had no choice but to just have hi – but he was a cat that she would never give away, he was intelligent, beautiful and kind.  
So, you see, it is no mystery that Min-hee just had to go on her knees squeal like a child and offer Elizabeth a biscuit she baked specially for her. “Ah! You are so beautiful, look at that wonderful fur, those gorgeous eyes and aaaa did you just look at me, gosh you are purring, aaaah, I am not worthy you lovely creature you!!!”

She proceeded to play with Elizabeth who by now seemed to be quite enamoured by this strange human. To Elizabeth Min-hee smelled nice, she was gentle when petting her and she brought her a gift, so a perfect human, aside from her owner.

A sudden cough made Min-hee stop in her tracks and scared she looked up to see, no other than Jumin Han hovering over her and Elizabeth. Min-hee stopped petting Elizabeth, to which the cat started to meow and pat her head against Min-hee’s knee. So she only stroked her gently and remained on her knees. “Please forgive me, I know this is highly inappropriate, I just can’t seem to help myself when I see cats, I find the to be such lovely creatures and your lovely cat is most gorgeous.” She looked up at Jumin Han, who only smiled gently and crouched down to ease Min-hee’s neck. He took hold of her free hand and spoke up “I assure you, I am not mad nor do I find the actions you did disturbing in any way. I must say – Elizabeth has never reacted in such a caring manor to anyone other than me. You must be a very good person.”

At that she grasped his hand tightly and in that exact moment it was as if sparks were flying. It was electrifying. They gazed in each other’s eyes and as he noticed her gorgeous amber eyes he took in a deep breath, for he felt his whole body buzz in delight. He never felt this was, it was a new sensation and he wished that it would last longer, but his reason reminded him how he should behave. They both stood up, wearing small smiles and gazing at each other with new found, fondness. To someone only looking at them – not knowing who they were, they might seem like new lovers or very good friends.

“Miss Kim, I do not need a personal assistant at the moment, for I already have one, but what would you say to my preposition of you staying here and taking care of Elisabeth, cooking meals and being a stay at home assistant?” Min-hee was delighted the idea of staying in such a luxurious apartment wasn’t something she would decline and taking care of a cat is something she could handle plus she actually liked doing chores. Therefore it was no wonder that they shook their hands in agreement. Min-hee would move and have her own apartment near Jumin’s, she would have everything she needed and even Artemis could move with her.  
A new life was beginning for Min-hee and Jumin. Will their lives change for the better?

**Author's Note:**

> So~ yes, I know. ANOTHER series and I haven’t even finished my other ones….*sigh*. But! You must understand I LOVE JUMIN, he deserves happiness! So here it is a series with Jumin finding love~ with someone other than MC. Hopefully you’ll like it. The OC’s name is Korean: Kim Min-hee (Kim is her family name - so her first name is Min-hee). 
> 
> Hope you like it! (๑・ω-)～♥” Comments & Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
